


Comprehension

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Severus can't bear to say, or even to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comprehension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/gifts).



_It sounds better in Parseltongue_ , Severus had insisted, and so that's how Harry told him every night.

Severus's legs fell open as Harry kissed his way up one scrawny thigh. His hand gripped tight in Harry's hair.

"Harry..."

"Yes, Severus," Harry answered, and buried his nose in the thatch of black hair at Severus's groin, then licked his way up the hard shaft before he took just the tip of it into his mouth, sucking gently, staring up into Severus's eyes.

As always, Severus's expression was inscrutable – or would have been to anyone who knew him less intimately. Harry had learned to read the tiny signals that showed Severus's never-ending wonder that Harry was here in his bed, the rising pulse of his desire, and the emotions that Severus had never put into words.

Harry brushed a fingertip over the tight pucker of Severus's arsehole.

"Do you want me inside you tonight?"

He always asked, and Severus always said yes.

With his cock buried in Severus's heat, one hand wrapped around Severus's cock, Harry spoke, using the Parseltongue that he knew Severus did not actually comprehend.

 _I love you, Severus. I want us to be together forever._

Someday, perhaps, Severus would accept Harry saying it in English... and someday, perhaps, he would dare to say it in return.

Harry was willing to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> For dementordelta, from cruisedirector who suggested Snarry, "It sounds better in parseltongue."


End file.
